If this was a deep underground
by Naruko-chan
Summary: Ever wonder how it felt on Mt Gogyo being in solitude? Well if you seen the epis, & still unsure why Goku has a painful past, read this poem and I’ll tell you how painful it really is. Read Goku's thoughts through the lonely experience..........one-shot


**Author:** Naruko-chan

**Genre:** Poetry/General 

**Summary: **Ever _wonder how it felt on Mt Gogyo in the dark and solitude? Well if you seen the episodes, and still unsure why Goku has a painful past, read this poem and _I'll tell you how painful it really is. The thoughts of the innocent Goku through a lonely experience…__

**Reason:** _I've been in the solitude of my room for so long that I start to wonder why I didn't dare talk to anyone. I never saw anyone through the solitude of my room and I didn't leave my place. It was then that I started to think about how Goku was feeling and decide to write this poem in relation to his loneliness._

**Effect: **_If you are yearning for some tears to come I suggest you download the piano version of 'For Real' from www.gensomaden-saiyuki.net and play it in repeat mode if you think this song is too long. But there's a catch, the song is in zip mode so only download if you have WinZip or anything to unzip it._

-------------

Loneliness……

I've been lonely for five centuries

Only with solitude as a painful memory

What have I done wrong

To be in a place I don't belong

Must have been a horrible crime

Being chained up in a prison, watching the passing time

I hear a voice, someone familiar I can't name

Saying this crime shouldn't be my blame

If so why am I here

Is there any sign to make it clear

Why am I to suffer

Upon loneliness that grows deeper

My only friend, a yellow bird

You would think this is kinda absurd

It came day after day, trying to cure my pain

And it did with friendship I did gain

Then a day I thought would be

It tried as hard to reach out to me

It failed, reaching only the outer area around the chamber

Laying still, weak and presumingly dead without a blunder 

Terrified I was when it did

That memory so vivid

I wanted to hold it for a last time

Attempting to reach out with a goal in mind

Please let me say goodbye the least

Upset that this prison is keeping me seized

It was then that I felt useless

With no hope of happiness, none the most

I felt water staining my face

I felt myself brace

And then I couldn't hold it anymore

I just allow my tears to pour

Crying my heart out for anyone to hear

Wishing I could escape this miserable fear

Day after day, night after night

My friend rotted as I stared with my golden eyes

My eyes laid shot open

Laying on the ground with something to yearn

_If this was a deep underground that could meet hell_

_I wouldn't have wished for the sun to shine through this cell_

The sun only made me see what I have

The pain I gained was too much to be defeated by faith

Even as I slept I could feel the guilt

Stinging my heart and soul when they meet

I have always been cursing those who put me here

For killing my soul within and another soul so mere

Though it never talked I very much enjoyed its company

Making happy instead of leaving me here to bleed

I grieved as I remorsed myself and my friend

We both have died, in a way I have to mend

I stared out at the moon

Awaiting savior soon 

I cringed on my heart, feeling the aching remembrance

I feel like calling out a name, just to fill my painful thirst

Cutting my heart open to remove the feeling

Distracting the that lays within

How much I want to run away

Run away…far, far, away…

Sad to say reality is cruel

Forever using you like a puppet fool

That's why I hate the sun

Proving that life is never fun

I really wanna tear that grin off

Only I'm too far and it never had one, not even a scoff

That's why I ……

_If this was a deep underground that could meet hell_

_I wouldn't have wished for the sun to shine through this cell_

_Not giving the rays my coldness to melt_

_Remembering the point of time when loneliness I felt_

Just to let you know……

I never want to be lonely

That's why I stick to my sun so closely…

Loneliness is a painful memory………………

-------------

**My Opinion:** Should this be the end or should I continue to write about how Sanzo found Goku?


End file.
